Badan gue gatal, bok!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Sepertinya malam itu menjadi malam kesialan bagi seorang Eren Jeager. / Aduh, kok badan gue gatal banget, ya!/ Mungkin loe lupa mandi kali./ My first fanfic at Shingeki no Kyojin fandom. AU! Based of Yukira's true story.


**Badan gue gatal, bok! By Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, garing krenyes-krenyes, bahasanya gue loe, de el el.**

Doumo, Minna-san. Kali ini Yukira akan mempersembahkan fanfic pertama Yukira untuk FSnK Indonesia (Yukira pindah fandom untuk sementara #digampar_ustadRifa'i).

Don't like don't read!

Enjoy-ssu~!

* * *

Malam itu, rombongan Eren dkk sedang menjalani ibadah sholat isya di masjid milik pesantren Al-Sekoting. Tapi, tunggu dulu, kok ada yang beda, ya? Dari tadi si Eren goyang sana goyang sini sampe nyenggolin si Jean yang ada di sampingnya.

"Woi, Eren! Jangan goyang-goyang, dong!" teriak Jean pelan. Kalo kencang-kencang ntar digampar sama Ustad Rifa'i. Sementara itu, yang diteriaki cuek bebek ajah tuh. Enggak peduli sama si muka kuda yang neriakin dia.

~SKIP TIME~

Para santri telah selesai melaksanakan sholat isya dan dilanjutkan dengan siraman rohani dari Pak Erwin, kepala sekolah mereka. Namun, di barisan belakang, Eren terus saja menggaruki badannya hingga membuat Jean yang duduk di sampingnya jadi risih melihatnya.

"Woi, Eren! Ngapain loe garuk-garuk badan loe melulu, sih?" tanya Jean. Yang ditanya malah semakin sibuk menggaruk badannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jean. Jean yang merasa kesal karna dikacangin akhirnya tereak.

"WOY EREN! NGAPAIN LOE GARUKIN BADAN LOE MELULU,SIH?! RISIH GUE LIATNYA!" dan sukses membuat seisi masjid menoleh kearah Eren dan Jean, termasuk Pak Erwin yang lagi berdiri di atas mimbar.

"Ssst, diam! Malu sama Pak Erwin tahu." Bisik Armin sambil menunjuk kearah Pak Erwin yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, sementara itu, ustad Rifa'i memperhatikan mereka dengan aura-aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Gue pergi dulu." Kata Eren sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Woi, Eren! Mau kemana?" tanya Jean.

"Cari angin." Jawab Eren sambil pergi keluar dari masjid. Jean dan Armin keheranan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Eren, sih?" tanya Armin.

"Meneketehe." Jawab Jean.

 **Eren's POV**

Gue bingung hari ini. Kenapa sekujur badan gue pada gatal-gatal semua, ya. Padahal, gue, kan, anak baik dan rajin menabung. Tapi kenapa malah dikasih cobaan kek gini?

"Adoooh!" rasa gatal yang hebat kembali nyerang gue. Dengan spontan, gue menggaruki seluruh badan gue. Tapi, bukannya hilang, malah tambah parah. Arrrggh! Gue jadi depresi mikirnya.

"Eren?" sebuah suara menyapa gue. Gue langsung menoleh.

"Reiner?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Reiner.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Jawab gue sekenanya "Gue balik ke asrama, ya. Bilangin sama Ustad Rifa'i kalo hari ini gue sakit. Bye." Gue langsung ngeloyor pergi, ninggalin Reiner yang mematung di tempatnya.

~SKIP TIME~

 **Normal POV**

Para santri Al-Sekoting baru saja selesai sholat tarawih. Hanya Jean dan Connie yang masih tinggal di masijd. Saat ini, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol di teras masjid.

"Gue ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Eren." Jean membuka obrolan.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Connie.

"Pas sholat tadi, dia garuk-garuk badannya sampe gue risih ngeliatnya. Pas gue tanya ke dia, eehh malah dikacangin. Akhirnya gue tereak tereak dan sukses bikin semasjid ngeliat kearah gue." Jawab Jean dongkol.

"Haaah… elo, sih. Pake acara tereak-tereak segala. Ditanya baik-baik, kan, bisa."

"Gimana mau nanya baik-baik?! Gue dah ngomong pelan-pelan malah dicuekin."

"Udah-udah, mendingan kita balik ke asrama aja, yuk. Udah malem, nih. Ntar digampar sama Pak Ustad gara-gara telat ke asrama."

"Ayuk!"

Malam berikutnya…

Kemalangan Eren kembali berlanjut. Gatal-gatal Eren kayaknya makin parah saja. Itu terbukti dari frekuensi menggaruk yang makin sering daaan… Eren sering keluar masuk masjid hanya untuk menggaruki badannya.

Dan pada malam berikutnya lagi…

Eren bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar karena gatal-gatalnya kumat lagi. Jean yang curiga dengan tingkah Eren akhir-akhir ini langsung memegang tangan Eren yang bakal beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oi, Jean! Lepasin gue! Gue mau pergi!" teriak Eren sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jean.

"Nggak. Gue gak bakalan ngelepasin loe sebelum loe ngejelasin apa yang terjadi pada loe selama 3hari terakhir ini." Balas Jean.

"Badan gue gatal terus sejak 3 hari belakangan ini. Emangnya apa salah gue sampe diberi cobaan kek gini?" Eren mulai curhat.

"Mungkin loe lupa mandi kali." Sahut Connie.

"Sembarangan! Gue tadi mandi, kok!" sergah Eren.

"Trus, napa badan loe pada gatal-gatal semua?"

Muka Eren langsung memerah saking malunya. Terbongkar sudah aib Eren yang ternyata malas mandi *ditelan titan Eren.*

Reiner yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka langsung menoleh karena mendengar percakapan absurd trio idiot tersebut.

"Kalian pada ngomongin apa, seh? Seru banget keknya." Tanya Reiner.

"Ini, nih. Badannya Eren pada gatal-gatal semua selama 3 hari berturut-turut." Jawab Connie.

"Kok bisa? Gara-gara apa?"

"Gara-gara Eren malas mandi." Jawab Jean watados.

"DIEM LOE, MUKA KUDA! GARA-GARA ELO, AIB GUA TERBONGKAR TAHU!" teriak Eren.

"Lho, emang kenyataan, kan?" sahut Jean.

"URUSAI!"

"Hentikan." Lerai Reiner "Haah... Eren Eren... mangkanya jangan malas mandi. Jadinya kek gini, kan?"

"Iya iya. Aku janji bakal rajin mandi, dehh." Jawab Eren sambil monyongin bibirnya.

Tapi...

"AYAM! BEBEK! KUCINGGG!" tiba-tiba saja, Eren kembali berteriak, lalu menggaruk sekujur badannya.

"Elo kenapa, Ren?" tanya Connie.

"Badan gue gatal lagi, bok!" Jean, Connie, dan Reiner cuma bisa bergubrak ria di lantai masjid ngeliat tingkah laku temen mereka yang satu ini.

~ Tamat (dengan tidak elitnya) ~

 **Eren di sini nista banget, ya? Hehehe. Maafin Yukira yang udah nistain Eren sampe segituny** **a** ***dibacok fans Eren.* dan maaf kalo fanficnya garing. Yukira dapet ide nulis fanfic nista ini dari pengalaman pribadi Yukira yang tiap malam teraweh sering kena penyakit** **gatal-gatal. Tapi enggak sampe seabsurd di sini, hehehe.**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
